Panic on the Underground
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: When a power failure brings the Tube to a halt, Howard finds that, for once, he's not the one panicking.


**A/N: Just a little something I thought up whilst traveling on the Tube the other day. It gets a bit heated towards the end, but it's nothing too bad. I seem to be obsessed with writing steamy clinches at the moment! No idea why.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. I just play with it.**

**xxxx**

Vince and Howard yawned simultaneously as the Tube train rumbled along the track. It was that time of the night where the Tube was more or less deserted, and apart from a few people who could been seen a couple of carriages along through the windows in the emergency exit doors, the boys were alone. Being summer, the London Underground was even more unbearably hot than it usually was, and Howard was glad there were no strangers pushing up against him to make him feel worse. He hated the invasion of personal space that was more familiar with the daytime and early evening services, especially during rush hour. He was aware that Vince hated it too, but only because he would usually be surrounded by sharp-suited businessmen, not all of them particularly small, and it freaked him out. One guy, the other week, was pressed right up to Vince near the automatic doors, his arm stretched up to hold onto the bar running along the roof of the train, a giant sweat patch covering his armpit. Vince had looked like he was going to throw up and Howard could only look at him in pity from where he had been jostled to the other side of the gangway. Smiling at the memory, Howard turned to look at Vince, who was sitting with his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands as he sulked about having to run errands for Naboo instead of getting ready to go out to his favourite club.

Just then the train ground to a halt and the lights went out. Vince snapped his head up and he grabbed hold of Howard's arm.

"What's going on?" he asked anxiously, fingers digging into Howard more than was comfortable. Howard was about to speak when the driver's voice rang out over the speaker system, making the boys jump.

"_Ladies and gentleman, it appears we have broken down due to a system failure. I'm very sorry for the delay this will cause and can assure you the situation will be fixed as quickly as possible. For your own comfort, please open the windows at the end of the carriages for extra ventilation, but do not open the emergency doors and step out onto the tracks unless advised. The emergency lighting will come on shortly."_

Seconds later the lights blinked on, dim, but enough to see by. Howard gently prised Vince's fingers from his arm and placed the smaller man's hand in his lap. Vince flexed his fingers and rubbed at his denim-clad knees.

"See? Nothing to worry about. We'll just have to sit it out. Why don't you tell me one of your stories, that'll pass the time and... Vince?" Howard glanced at him, noticing for the first time how pale he looked, the white-blue of the lights draining his skin of colour and giving it a sickly glow. He was staring out of the opposite window, right at the wall of black that was looking in on them, his breathing shaky and far quicker than was normal. "Vince? What is it little man?"

Without speaking, Vince stood up and started to pace. He thrust his hands into his pockets, then removed them and hooked his thumbs through his belt loops. Howard watched him with a worried frown as he walked back and forth, moving his hands yet again to run them through his hair before finally settling on twisting them together. Howard pushed himself up and walked over to him, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Vince? Come on, what's wrong?"

"I don't like it," Vince mumbled, and Howard only just caught what he said.

"What d'you mean?"

Vince started to scratch subconsciously at his left arm as he moved away from Howard and continued to walk the length of the carriage. "_This. _Stuck in the tunnel, not being able to get out. The darkness – like, _total_ darkness -"

"Vince, the lights are on," Howard said, stepping towards him again. This really wasn't like him. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but it was Howard who was easily panicked, not Vince. Vince was the calm, upbeat one. Strangely though, in a complete reversal of roles, Howard was the feeling composed and in control.

"Not outside they're not. It's just blackness, and the lighting in here's eerie. It's like a horror film..." Vince suddenly jumped at nothing in particular and scurried towards Howard, clutching at the front of his shirt. "What was that?!"

Howard put a comforting arm around his shoulders in an effort soothe him. "Nothing, Vince. It was nothing. Come on, let's sit down, yeah?"

But Vince just stood stock still, making it difficult for Howard to steer him into the seat.

"Howard, y'know how the Underground's haunted 'an all that..."

Howard finally managed to get Vince to sit down, and he took his chin in one hand, turning his face to look at him. "Vince, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're perfectly safe here. Besides – I'm not about to let anything happen to you, am I?"

"Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Vince? Did you just hear a word I said?"

"Shit, it's boiling." Vince lifted the hem of his t-shirt and flapped it about, trying to fan himself, pulling at the collar and stretching it away from his neck. He was beginning to pant now, and Howard was afraid that he was going to hyperventilate.

"Come on, little man, calm down," Howard said, taking hold of Vince's hands and squeezing them reassuringly.

"I need some water..."

"Sorry, Vince, I haven't got any. Look at me, come on. Breathe in slowly... that's it... now out... nice, deep breaths, nice and slow." Howard stared at Vince intently, watching him as he started to calm. There was a sheen of perspiration covering his face and his eyes looked a little unfocused. He looked so small and vulnerable and Howard felt the overwhelming urge to protect him like he was a small child. "There, now; feeling better?"

Vince looked at him and smiled shakily. "A little. Thanks How- argh!" Vince jumped up in his seat and pressed himself back against the window as a beam of light shone through the glass.

"_You all right in there?"_

Howard peered through the window and could just make out a face and a London Underground uniform. He squinted, and the beam moved away from him slightly.

"What's going on?" he called back, moving towards the end of the carriage to pop his head out into the tunnel.

"Power failure," the figure said, moving round to meet him. "Shouldn't be too long before it's sorted. Your friend okay?"

Howard peered back at Vince, who was staring back at him wide-eyed, before turning back to the man in the tunnel. "Yeah, he's just a little claustrophobic. You the driver?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't suppose you have any water?"

The driver shook his head. "'Fraid not, mate. But like I said, shouldn't be too long. I can call for emergency help, though, if you think he needs it."

"No, no – he'll be fine. Thanks."

The driver nodded and walked back down the tunnel towards the front of the train. Howard sighed and turned round, finding that Vince was up again and beginning to flap about.

"Howard, get me out of here, please."

"Vince, it's okay. The driver said -"

"Now! I can't... the walls... they're closing in. I can't breath... I want to get out. Open the door so we can get out, please."

"Vince, you know we're not allowed onto the tracks -"

"I need to get off!" Vince rushed at the door, but Howard grabbed him around the waist and the pair of them fell into the nearest seat, Vince half on/half off Howard's lap.

"Listen to me – you're fine."

"I want to get off... I want... I" Vince's voice was cracking and Howard could see tears in his eyes. He reached up a hand and brushed his fringe back, letting his fingers linger on the smaller man's cheek, holding him securely on his lap with his other arm, which was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Come on, little man, please don't upset yourself. It's not that bad, honestly. We'll be out of here before you know it. Nothing is going to happen to you; _nothing. _I won't let it, I promise."

Vince seemed to calm for a second, just staring back at Howard with big eyes. He pushed his cheek into Howard's palm and tried to smile, but it wobbled dangerously, and before he knew it he was crying. Tears poured over the rims of his eyes and dripped down his face, running off the end of his nose and down his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's all right, it's okay." Howard went to pull him into a hug, but Vince once again jumped up and started rushing about, his shoulder's heaving as he sobbed and gasped in air at the same time.

"I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't -"

"Vince!" Howard ran over to him and put his arms around his friend's trembling body. Vince tried to push him away, squirming as Howard tightened his grasp on him.

"Please, Howard, let me out! Let me out, let me out, let me OUT!" Vince sobbed loudly, trying to shove Howard away. He twisted violently, but Howard was unrelenting, whispering soothingly into his ear, holding him tightly with one arm and bringing his other hand up to stroke his hair.

"Howard, please! I have to! I need to! Let me go! I can't breath, please! I don't care that it's dark anymore, I just... I have to! Lemme go lemme go lemme go! I hate you! Howard, I hate you! I hate you, I hate you! Howard, I hate you!" Vince sobbed hysterically, thrashing about like a wild animal, clawing at Howard's shirt and cursing him.

Howard, who had adopted an emotionless face, refusing to let Vince have his way, cracked slightly, his mouth wobbling and his eyes misting over, frightened; but he was determined not to give in. In his head cogs were turning, the same thing over and over, the one thing he could think of to do to take Vince's mind off of the situation, even if it meant getting yelled at and possibly even smacked in the face. But if Vince was shouting for a different reason, it would be worth it if it kept him from flinging himself out into the darkness of the tunnel, running towards God knew what and endangering his life. He began to zone out, the pitch of Vince's yelling changing until it sounded as though he were hearing it underwater. He looked at him, moving at a million miles an hour compared to his own stillness, and then he moved.

Vince gasped, and then froze. Howard, not even realising that he'd closed his eyes, opened them to find Vince staring at him in shock, and it was then that he felt his lips pressed against those of his friend. The sudden silence rang through the air louder than Vince's protesting had, and as Vince pushed Howard away from him, reality rushed back harshly, smacking Howard in the face and sending him reeling.

"Vince, I'm so sorry, I..."

But Vince was just staring at him, and Howard swallowed nervously. Somehow, Vince not saying anything was far worse than him screaming at him. He tried to look away from his piercing gaze, but found that he couldn't. The air buzzed between them and then, as if someone had wound him back into life like a clockwork toy, Vince sprang forward and grabbed Howard's face, only, instead of hitting him, he crushed their lips together. Howard gasped in shock, trying to compose himself as Vince kissed him fiercely, responding to him even though the initial kiss had just been meant to distract him from situation, not encourage him to take things further. But suddenly, Howard found that he really didn't care, and getting swept up in the moment, pulled Vince closer and opened his mouth to the tongue that was licking and nipping persistently at his bottom lip. Mouths mashed together, the kiss was frantic and needing. Teeth scraped together, tongues we sucked on and tangled together desperately, lips were bitten and licked and pressed together as hard as they could be. Then Howard felt himself falling backwards as Vince shoved him into one of the seats, straddling him and putting his arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss. His hands wound through Howard's hair and then moved downwards to find their way inside his shirt, fingers running over hot skin and making Howard's head spin. Howard felt completely out of control, but he found that he couldn't stop himself, and he moaned as Vince pushed himself further into him, as if he was trying to fuse their bodies together. Howard slid his hands up the back of Vince's t-shirt, pulling what sounded like a purr from the smaller man as he ran his fingers over the soft flesh. Legs either side of Howard's thighs, Vince pressed his hips right up against the bigger man's and moaned at the contact. It was then that Howard realised just how turned on he was, how turned on _Vince _was – but instead of being unnerved by this new experience, Howard pushed back against him, pulling his head back at the same time to expose the creamy skin of his neck, trailing his lips down it and feeling dizzy at the sounds he was drawing from Vince's delicious mouth.

"Howard, Howard... Howard..."

Howard pulled back a little to look at him. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed and tear-stained, eye-liner smudged, lips bruised ruby red from their kisses - tragically beautiful. Then Vince ground his hips against him again, and he lost his last trace of coherent thought. They rocked together, finding each others lips again, moaning against each other, pressing their erections together, breathing faster and faster until -

The train started up again suddenly with a jolt, the emergency lighting going off and being replaced with a harsh brightness. Vince lost his balance and fell sideways, Howard catching him around the waist before he slid to the floor. Panting heavily they stared at each other, red-faced and painfully aroused.

"Vince -"

"Shh." Vince pressed a finger to the maverick's lips, dragging it slowly downwards until Howard's bottom lip sprang away from it, and they sat, frozen, as the carriage rocked gently from side to side.

A minute later the train pulled into Highbury and Islington Tube station. Howard and Vince, still staring at each other, walked off the train whilst discreetly trying to rearrange themselves. They passed through a handful of passengers on the platform and walked towards the overground service to take them to Dalston, catching each others eye every now and then and smiling nervously before quickly looking away. They didn't have to wait long for the overground train, and they once again found themselves in an empty carriage. They sat down, hands in laps, until, finally, Vince couldn't take the awkwardness any longer, and he launched himself at Howard, throwing himself back onto his lap, kissing him again like his life depended on it. Howard instantly fell back into it, moaning as Vince's mouth found his neck, sucking and licking as he writhed against him. Only seconds had passed before they were both hard again, Vince leaning down to whisper into Howard's ear;

"Two stops – what d'ya reckon?"

Howard shivered and grinned dizzily for a moment, then was struck by a sudden thought. "Aren't there cameras on here?"

Vince, who was now kissing along Howard's jaw-line, muttered something that sounded like 'so?'.

"And what if someone gets on at the next stop?"

Vince paused for a moment and pulled back. "They won't. Now, you gonna keep talking or are you going to kiss me again?"

Howard smiled and captured Vince's lips with his own, gasping as he felt Vince's hands move lower and lower, and he reached for him in return...

xxxx

Vince and Howard flopped down on the sofa, exhausted and grinning stupidly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Vince, the events of earlier rushing back to him sickeningly now he was home, turned to Howard with an expression that in the blink of an eye had changed from ecstatic happiness to mortified embarrassment, his gaze aimed downwards as his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Howard frowned. "What for?'

Vince dug the toe of his boot into the rug. "For acting like a lunatic. I lost control and went crazy and I'm sorry. I just – I hate being stuck like that. I know I never used to, but now... and everything felt like it was shrinking and -"

"Hey," Howard interrupted, pulling Vince into him so he was pressed against his chest. "Don't apologise – you did nothing wrong. Believe me, people have done worse things when faced with their fears. You've got nothing to be sorry for, nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

Vince gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thank you."

"Anytime, little man."

"Howard?"

"Hmm?"

"That's quite an unconventional way you've got of calming people down."

Howard blushed and Vince grinned.

"I – I didn't mean to... I wasn't... I -"

"Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Howard happily obliged.


End file.
